


Brothers and Lovers

by Hijja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hijja/pseuds/Hijja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James finds himself all tied up and at the mercy of his school nemesis – for a reason...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers and Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calanthe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Calanthe).



> Birthdayfic for Calanthe, with humble thanks to LN for the beta!

"Let me _go_!"

There was, James noted proudly, not a quiver in his voice. He pulled at the tangle of vines that bound his hands, but it just cheerfully tightened until he wobbled on tiptoes. He stared up at the carpet of roots that covered the corridor's ceiling right above the door to the Herbology entrance, at the creepers that had sneaked down until they'd grabbed hold of him. Devil's Snare - clever, clever bastard!

"No."

The grey-eyed menace in front of James crossed his arms in front of his chest, tapping his wand against his shoulder. "It's time you and I had a little heart-to-heart, Potter."

"I don't have anything to say to you, Malfoy," James sneered, inwardly wincing at the strain in his arms. "So why don't you shove your bondage coup up your arse and slink back into your dungeons like a good little Dark creature?"

"You seem to have a lot to say to Albus," Malfoy observed.

Angry heat surged in James's chest. "Leave my brother out of it," he growled. "You're not fit to lick his boots, you-"

"I, Potter, don't lay into him whenever I get a chance, about being Slytherin, and disloyal to his family, and playing the wrong side of the pitch…"

"You know nothing of what goes on between me and my brother!" James hissed, but unease crawled through his stomach like a blind worm. Had Albus actually gone and complained about him to his fellow snakes? Or just to _this_?

"I've got eyes," Malfoy said.

"And hands," James pointed out sweetly, "which you should keep off other people's brothers."

Scorpius leaned in, almost brushing James's body.

"Jealous?"

"Like fuck!" James could feel Malfoy's warm breath on his face and his stomach knotted. "I'm not as easily seduced as Albus."

Malfoy's mouth twisted into a vile smirk. "I wouldn't want you to be, Potter. And Albus isn't easily seduced, nor is he easily hurt. You, however – you're the expert."

Rage bubbled hotter inside James. As if it hadn't been Scorpius Malfoy who'd come between James and his brother.

"I know the boy is Albus's friend," Mum had said to dad when they prepared dinner in the kitchen, unaware that James was listening in the shadow of the door. "But he creeps me out – he's so much like Lucius."

And he was. A study in ice and silver, with an attitude to freeze your blood and a demeanour that screamed 'danger' in a way that seemed irresistible to most girls – and quite a few boys – at Hogwarts. Unlike his grandfather, Scorpius Malfoy hadn't been caught practising the Dark Arts yet, but honestly, how _else_ would he have managed to take over Al's brain?

"I'm not trying to hurt Al," James snapped. "I just want to set his dumb head straight."

"So that he won't be with me?" Malfoy queried. "Or won't like boys?" He paused, one eyebrow raised. "Or won't be a Slytherin? Though it's more than a few years too late for him to please you there."

James drew in a sharp breath, then cursed himself because it showed Malfoy that he'd scored a hit. And it _did_ hurt because if anyone was to blame for Albus going into Slytherin, it was James. He'd been so frustrated at the beginning of his second year with Teddy, who'd always been there for him and been _James's_ elder brother, suddenly only caring about that Victoire. He'd taken it out on Albus, taunting until Albus must have talked the Hat into Sorting him right into Slytherin to get as far away from James as humanly possible. Because Albus was _not_ cut out to be a Slytherin, no matter what Malfoy and his disgusting housemates said.

"I'm not blaming him for being a Slytherin," James ground out, with another tug at the vines. "I’m blaming _you_ for seducing him."

Still looming unpleasantly close, Malfoy chuckled. "Do you really believe your brother is helpless before my charms?" He patted James's cheek and gracefully side-stepped the kick James aimed. The sudden movement left James dangling helplessly from the vines and scrabbling to get his toes back onto the floor. “You think so highly of me? I’m flattered.”

Heat spread over James’s cheeks. “You’re trying to break my family apart,” he snarled. “The last thing I’d do would be _flatter_ you!” He struggled for composure, and to regain his innate sense of superiority that had been rattled by Malfoy's line of attack. "So what are you planning to do to make me stop giving a shite about my brother? Hex me? Hurt me? Talk me to death?"

Malfoy’s smile flashed, sharp as a needle and without a shred of humour. "I think this is a better way of making you see reason."

His hand shot out and pressed straight against James’s groin through robes and trousers. James let out a shout as the sudden pressure sizzled up his nerves. He’d been half hard ever since the moment he’d spied Malfoy stepping out of the shadows after the vines had grabbed hold of him.

"What do you think Albus would say if he knew how much you want me?" Malfoy asked, a dissonant counterpoint to what his hand was doing.

“I don’t want you!” James yelled while his traitorous lower body ground itself against the heel of Malfoy’s palm. “I’m a bloody teenager. I get hard when I watch McGonagall turn into a cat. It’s normal.”

Malfoy tilted his head. “Is it now?”

His fingers closed around the pronounced outline of James’s cock through the cloth while his other hand reached up and grabbed a handful of hair at the back of James’s head.

He pulled James’s mouth down to his and swallowed James's cry between his lips. It left James hanging there, supported only by vines, and for a moment, the strain on his shoulders almost made him black out.

Malfoy kissed with ruthless, open-mouthed force, and James let his watering eyes fall shut and kissed back, letting the ache in his shoulders fade into the background. It was easy. Malfoy's mouth was soft beneath the violence, surprisingly warm for such an ice-cold bastard's, and he'd had the rhubarb crumble at lunch where James would have expected that, when it came to sweets, Malfoy would eat Ice Mice, if anything. He kissed with teeth, too, which made James's skin prickle and tense all over.

It was _wrong_ that Malfoy should kiss like that! He was only a kid really, too young to create such an amazing mix of lips and tongue, not forgetting the fingers working their magic on James' groin.

He refused to think where Malfoy might have practised that. Then, light-headed and shaking, he refused to think at all.

Heat seared up James's spine when Malfoy let go of him, only to tear open the front of his robes and trouser buttons to reach inside and grab James's cock through the slit in his pants.

James managed a gurgle when Malfoy's fingers squeezed around him until James felt a sticky dribble ooze from the head of his cock onto Malfoy's palm, while his balls howled their soundless desire to empty. Sweat collected at his temples and on his back. His hips jerked forward as his cock sought refuge in the tight shelter of Malfoy's palm.

The grip loosened, then vanished altogether. James's eyes snapped up.

"I think that's why you'll be very careful not to antagonize your brother in the future," Malfoy pointed out, satisfaction and contempt etched on his face in a way that _still_ didn't make James any less hard. "Because if you do, he might stumble across those memories of you lusting after his boyfriend with your cock hanging out and your tongue down his throat. And then he'd know you were tormenting him out of jealousy, not concern. And that would hurt him more than anything."

"I'm not-" James started to object when Malfoy slapped him across the cheek and stunned him into silence. It wasn't a hard blow, more like the mild sting one dealt to a piddling puppy or squalling child. James wished it had been stronger – it would somehow have been more personal.

"If you share those memories, he'll see that you started it," James protested, but Malfoy didn't hit him again. Malfoy's smile, which rarely reached his eyes unless he played Quidditch or looked at Al, certainly didn't do so now.

"Do you really think he'd hate me more for the demonstration than you for your feelings?"

James lowered his eyes in defeat. Malfoy'd won – he would take James's brother and there was nothing James could do to stop him.

"The vines will wither," Malfoy announced with an air of finality, "in about 20 minutes." He slapped James's thigh, and James's cock bobbed shamelessly to attention. "You'll just have to hope that no one comes by to see you, won't you?"

The draft in the corridor was chilling his exposed genitals, and James bit back his curses even though they scratched painfully in his throat. Herbology had been the last class of the afternoon and Professor Longbottom tended to exit through the series of Greenhouses, locking up, but still there were no words to describe Malfoy's level of bastardry.

"I hate you," he spat out at last.

Malfoy gave him a smile that was almost pitying. "I'm sure you wish you could." He picked up his book bag from the floor and slung it over his shoulder as if truly intending to leave James hanging there, exposed and aroused and helpless. "But there is only one Potter I have an interest in, James - and it isn't you."

  
_~ finis ~_   



End file.
